That's not funny
by GOODPOOL
Summary: Sometimes their are jokes that not everybody thinks their funny. Take Frisk and Sans for example.(Not Finished Yet)


**Ok so this is my second story and it is a one shot so review and enjoy.**

Joseph is Frisk and Sans best friend and he loves them, but he wish they would shut the fuck up.

The day started out normal. Get up, get dressed, have breakfast, laugh at the skelebros usual banter and just ignore last nights string of nightmares.

Until Toriel said to Frisk "I'm sorry my child, but this movie is too scary for you."

"Aww, but Mom-" Frisk whined

"Ah no buts" Toriel with a tone that said that this conversion is over.

Frisk pouted and sat next to Joseph, who was eating an apple, and Sans who was sleeping like always. As Toriel leave the room, Sans opened his eyes lazily and grinned

"Don't be sad kiddo, it really _carves_ me up"

Joseph froze as Frisk started to laugh and said "Man, Sans you're a real _blast_."

Joseph felt his breakfast and apple rise up his throat, and while they continue with their puns he was elsewhere.

 _ **Frisk screaming as she was burning through flesh. Toriel crying over her one child.**_

 _ **Frisk gasping out through their broken ribs. Papyrus cackling as he 'capture' them.**_

 _ **Frisk choking on their own blood as multiple spears pierce their body. Undyne laughing as she licks the blood off her hands.**_

 _ **Frisk's head stomped on by a pink high heel. Mettaton talking about how they would be a star on the surface.**_

 _ **Frisk shaking as a they try to pull out the trident out their chest. Asgore's regretful "I'm sorry" as he pulled out the bloody weapon.**_

 _ **Frisk' chest being torn opened. Omega Flowey laughing at them before turning to Joseph. "Your turn.".**_

 _ **Sans heartbroken face as tears run down his face. "Why did you do it, kid.". Joseph sadly watching, wanting to comfort him.**_

 _ **Sans sobbing into a red scarf, on his knees in front of his brother's dust. Joseph, in sprit form hugging him but Sans not feeling it.**_

 _ **Sans turn to dust as he ask Papyrus what he wanted from Grillby's. Joseph sobbing over a dusty blue jacket.**_

In reality Joseph just throwing out his apple and walked up stairs into the bathroom to puke into the toilet.

He kept puking until he was spiting out the aftertaste.

Joseph then went in his room and flopped on the his bed and sighed as he though about how they all got here. It been at least two month since they got up on the surface and it was tough to get this far as a child ambassador with the meetings and speeches. During those two months everyone got what they wanted on the surface thanks to him and Frisk. Toriel got to be a teacher of the school Frisk and Joseph go to. School is a bit more lively than it was before since then. Sans and Papyrus are living with them as well. They manage to get a house with enough rooms for everyone. This is the 101th reset [Yes he has been counting.] and it was the 51th mercy run. Ever since then those two been making a bunch of those jokes and it is really pissing him off.

So the next day when Sans was babysitting Frisk and Joseph and nobody is home he decided that enough is enough. "I know about the resets" Joseph said, getting to the point of this. Sans and Frisk looked shocked and looked at each other. A few tense moments pasted with the only sound of the tv before someone finally spoke.

"W-what are you talking about kiddo" it was Sans

Joseph looked at their faces. They both looked calm and had a fake confused look on their faces. Would have fooled everyone except him for he has seen it enough times.

"It's a beautiful day outside." Sans and Frisk made a grimace at the words they know all to well. "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these kids like you should be burning in hell."

"How long have you known about them?"

"I know about them since the first save."

"Can you use them?"

"No, I can only see them."

For the first time since this Frisk finally spoke "Do you know about the uhm the-"

The times you killed everyone including me? yeah."

Frisk flinched at that sentence.

"And I've seen you die a lot of times and Sans suffer during your little killing spree."

Sans and Frisk both grimace at that.

"You wanna know why there are no more resets?"

Sans looked confused and Frisk eyes widen.

"Frisk what's he talking about? You promised me you would not reset anymore." Sans said while he looked at Frisk.

"Yes, I did because I can't reset anymore."

Sans looked shocked at this. All this time he was scared of Frisk breaking his promise and went back to be their toys once again, but they couldn't. How-

"You did something about the no resets thing didn't you."

"That machine of yours comes in handy, Sans."

"So you've seen my lab" Sans does not know how to feel about the fact that this kid snooping around with his stuff to end a hellish loop.

"When Frisk was asleep I drag their body to that extractor of yours and bam no more resets."

"So where is this coming from? why telling us this now?" Frisk joining in on the this a second time.

Joseph frown "Because i'm sick of those damn puns you say."

Sans just grin "Aww that's what got you all _cut_ up on this."

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Sans and Frisk both jumped at the shout.

Joseph jumped off the couch "It's not funny watching all of your friend and family die! It's not funny watching on while your family turned to dust in front of your eyes." Tears started to leak out of his eyes. The stress of all the nightmares and all these puns were finally started to show.

"You two are treating this like some goddamn joke! But some people don't like those types of puns and while you two have a peaceful sleep I have nightmares seeing Frisk get burn, stab, and beaten! I have put up with your shit for so long and I am sick of it! Do you know how many times I choke in a scream at night!? You to put up a smile to hide all this shit while I go to everyone about it! I didn't tell them about the resets I just told them that they were nightmares, And you two are making up these puns and while you thinks its funny, **I** **DONT FUCKING THINK THEY ARE!"** By the end of that screaming Joseph's tears were running down his face like a waterfall.

Sans and Frisk were frozen as Joseph ran up to his room. The slam of the door knock them out of their stupor.

Moments later Toriel and Papyrus entered the house to find Frisk and Sans slouching on the couch, looking tired.

"SO WHAT HAVE WE MISS" asked Papyrus unaware of what has happen moments ago.

2 weeks had passed and Joseph has been avoiding those two. Every morning he just makes breakfast and goes to his room. Every time at school he would ignore Frisk who was beside him at class.

Now everyone is mad at Sans and Frisk.

"What did you two do?" Toriel demanded, crossing her arms with the mom voice that basically means "you're in trouble".

"YES BROTHER AND HUMAN, WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU TWO DO TO MAKE THE OTHER HUMAN SO MAD!?" Papyrus asked concern about his brother's and humans' friendship.

"Yeah punks, whatever happen between you two, you better fix it!" Undyne shouted


End file.
